


????????

by Lanii



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, but it is a good idea to live tweet asking ur crush out, it's probably never a good idea to use Lesser Dog as a ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanii/pseuds/Lanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napstablook's not really good at advice...But they're glad Mettaton came to visit anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	????????

**Author's Note:**

> the title is question marks cause i dont know what to call it lol
> 
> set after the pacifist ending

"BlOOOOOOOOOKY!!!!!!!!!

The dramatic wail didn't reach Napstablook through the headphones, but there was no way anyone could miss the fabulous leg that kicked down the door. 

"That was my favorite door..." Napstablook remarked, pausing their music as their cousin strode in and promptly collapsed on the floor, somehow still managing to look like he was a model.

"Oh Blooky, how could you think about such a petty matter in my hour of desperation?" He wailed, elegantly bringing his wrist to his forehead and pointing a leg up into the air. Napstablook floated over to prop the door back up, cringing at their own ignorance.  Meanwhile, Mettaton switched positions restlessly, trying to figure out which one showcased his best assets.

"Of course...I'm really sorry. Even though I don't know what's wrong...Sorry about that too."

"Kidding!" Mettaton sang, mimicking a pose from a movie he'd seen recently.  Something about a boat, french girls, and never letting go.  He couldn't remember. "I'm kidding darling, you know I love you.  I'll send over a check.  Ooh, and a copy of the check so you can have my autograph too! Use it for..." He broke off, twirling his hand in a circle as he thought. 

"Whatever." He finished, rolling onto his stomach and planting his face on the ground.

Mettaton not being able to think up ways to get attention? Something was definitely wrong.  This called for drastic measures.

"Wanna lay on the floor...and feel like garbage?" They offered.  Mettaton rolled onto his back again and laughed.

"Ah yes, the family tradition.  Join me darling, the hardwood's just fine."  He patted the ground next to him with a sly grin.

So Napstablook did just that.  Within moments, their surroundings vanished, replaced by the vastness of the universe.  Problems always seemed so small in comparison.

"So, uh...What's wrong? If you don't mind me asking."

Mettaton groaned. "Oh I don't know where to begin."

"Maybe, try the beginning."

"Have patience darling! I'm trying to figure out the right words for the proper dramatic impact."

"Oh. Okay."

A few seconds later, Mettaton blurted out, " Oh Blooky, I'm in love! And I don't know what to do! I tried going to Alphys, but she said she wasn't an expert so she told me to go ask Frisk instead, since that child practically flirted their way through the Underground.  So Frisk thought role-playing would be a great idea, I foolishly agreed and do you know what that child did? Frisk yelled that I was cute and immediately tried to kiss me!  Ideally, that is how I would like it to go, but honestly, Frisk is smoother than anyone their age has a right to be!  I foresee many anonymous love confessions and cherry blossoms in their future..."

It was a good thing Mettaton didn't need to breath because that monologue would've killed him.

"I don't see how I can help though. All I do is make music with you and take care of the snails." Napstablook started to tear up. "After you came all this way too, I'm really sorry. And I just remembered I never offered you anything to eat so I'm sorry about that too, and..."

"Oh Blooky." Mettaton reached over to place a finger over Napstablook mouth. "Dearest Blooky, you're helping just by listening.  I don't need advice really, just..." He fell silent, his machinery whirring.

"Just you." He finally said, giving Napstablook a dazzling smile. "I just missed you, Blooky."

"Uhm. Thank you?"

"You're most certainly welcome!" Mettaton leapt up and struck a dramatic pose. The stars vanished, but the problems didn't feel so big anymore now.

"I know just what to do now! Wish me luck, darling! Toodles!"

Napstablook stared at the Mettaton shaped hole in the wall their cousin had left behind in his excitement, then turned on some Spookwave to discourage Aaron from coming around.

                                                                                                                           ________

MTT uploaded a photo: "Quick selfie b4 asking the bae out!! ;)" (It's a photo of Mettaton from an upper-left angle, giving the camera a peace sign)

FlirtMasterFrisk commented: "I told you role-playing was the best thing to do."

sans commented: "what you don't see is the metta-ton of other pictures he took with various poses "

CoolSkeleton95 commented: "WHAT IS A "BAE"? AND WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY HOUSE?"

sans commented: "wait for it"

CoolSkeleton95 commented: "OH MY GOD METTATON IS OUTSIDE MY HOUSE"

StrongFish91 commented: "HOLY ****"

FlirtMasterFrisk commented: "Undyne, I know what the F-word is, you don't need to censor it."

StrongFish91 commented: "I'm thinking of the children that don't. This is a family friendly website."

sans commented: "i think you got the wrong website. you ever read anything besides the stuff about you and alphys living a domestic life together?"

FlirtMasterFrisk commented: "omg sans are you selling tickets made of tp again"

sans commented: "gotta make a living somehow"

Toriel commented: "Hello Frisk! I just wanted to let you know that the butterscotch-cinnamon pie I baked for you is done.  The weather here is lovely, and I can't wait to see you again."

FlirtMasterFrisk: "oh sweet thanks mom."

StrongFish91 commented: "GUYS LOOK HE'S KNOCKING"

CoolSkeleton95 commented: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

sans commented: "i got the door"

StrongFish91 said: "Wait, how the hell did you get inside sans? I've been watching the door this whole time"

sans commented: "shortcut"

MTT uploaded a photo: Oh. My. God. (It's a picture of a table full of many sexy robots)

StrongFish91 commented: "I've been throwing Frisk up so they can take pix thru Pap's bedroom window buT IT'S NOT WORKING NGAAAHHHHHH"

FlirtMasterFrisk uploaded a photo: "LESSER DOG TO THE RESCUE!" (It's a picture of a very determined looking Frisk giving the camera a thumbs up with Lesser Dog behind them)

StrongFish91 commented: "PET LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT"

Alphys commented: "How did all this happen in the five  minutes I was in the bathroom?????"

MTT uploaded a photo: "HE SAID YES!!!!" <3 <3 (It's a picture of Mettaton smiling with his arm around Papyrus' shoulder.)

CoolSkeleton95 uploaded a photo: "I SAID YES!!!!!!" (It's a picture of Papyrus giving the camera a large, goofy smile with his arm on Mettaton's waist.)

FlirtMasterFrisk commented: "HELP LESSER DOG GOT TOO EXCITED I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE"

                                                                                                                                        ----

Napstablook clicked the refresh button, but no new comments appeared.  Just blurry pictures from Frisk, as well as a vine that consisted of nothing but them screaming.

For the first time in a long time, Napstablook smiled.  

"I missed you too, Mettaton."


End file.
